Trois
by Roxy Scamander
Summary: Tres son los momentos que dejaron marca en la mente de Lizbeth para nunca irse, tres que la hicieron reconsiderar todo su mundo, aunque podría resumirlos en ella.


**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen al fantástico José Antonio Cotrina

* * *

><p>Este fic participa en el <strong>"Amigo Invisible"<strong> del foro **"Bajo la luna roja"** y mi AI, tal como había adivinado OVyP, era **¡lunitadiciembre!** Y como sus peticiones eran genialosas no ha tenido ningún problema al hacerlas. Este es el Lizchel que pidió como segunda petición, es un AU y está ubicado en el manicomio de la primera petición (que tendrá su long-fic) y no se matan entre ellas xD

* * *

><p><em>Trois<em>

O—O

I

Lizbeth se desembarazó del abrazo de su madre y entró en el manicomio, no le gustaba esa palabra, pero debía empezar a llamarlo de alguna manera. Había imaginado un edificio antiguo, con telarañas por todos lados y celdas en lugar de habitaciones, pero la realidad era mucho peor, había luz que entraba desde los grandes ventanales y no parecía ser un lugar horrible, por lo que no podría mirar a su madre con pena intentando que la sacase.

—Es un edificio precioso, ¿verdad, Lizbeth? — preguntó su madre llegando a su altura y mirando a su alrededor.

—Sí, cuando sea mayor y quiera encerrar a niñas de quince años en algún lugar, me aseguraré de que sea aquí— contestó la chica y vio como un hombre con la tez grisácea, lo cual no podía ser saludable, se acercaba a ellas, con una sonrisa.

—Encantado, soy Denestor Tul, el director del centro psiquiátrico— se presentó tendiéndole la mano a su madre y mirando sin inmutarse la cicatriz que le cruzaba la nuca, y después le tendió la mano a Lizbeth, y no la miró como la había mirado la señora Smith en el hospital, tampoco como la miraba su tía desde el incidente del perro, la miraba como si fuese una persona normal—. Tú debes ser Lizbeth, estamos encantados de recibirte, Maddie y Rachel estarán contentas de que alguien llegue que no sea igual de bruto que Marco y Alex. Oh, mira, aquí está Maddie.

Lizbeth deseó por un momento que fuese horrible, que tuviese la cara desfigurada por alguna extraña y misteriosa cuestión y que no se apreciase su pelo por la escasez de este, o a lo mejor por el poco brillo que este poseía. Pero de nuevo, el destino parecía no querer concederle nada de lo que pedía, la chica que tenía delante de ella era pálida, con los ojos verdes y el largo cabello pelirrojo estaba recogido en una trenza que le llegaba a media espalda, y además sonreía con una hilera de dientes que ya le gustarían a Drácula.

—Buenos días, Denestor— dijo y Lizbeth se dio cuenta de que tampoco tenía la voz grave como ella, ¿es que no podía ser ese un manicomio como el de los libros y series de terror? No, tenía que ser el maldito paraíso.

—Hola, Maddie, ¿te importaría llevar a Lizbeth al comedor mientras yo hablo con su madre? — preguntó Denestor, y la chica, al adivinar sus intenciones ,cogió el brazo de su madre con fuerza, intentando que el psicólogo entendiese que estaba perfectamente con ella, además de que sus habilidades sociales dejaban mucho que desear.

—Claro que no, iba ahora mismo hacia allí para desayunar— contestó con una sonrisa y le hizo un gesto a Lizbeth para que la siguiese. Obviamente, esta se vio obligada a seguirle cuando su madre le soltó y la empujó hacia ella—. Me llamo Maddie— dijo la chica cuando los adultos ya se habían marchado.

—Yo soy Lizbeth—contestó la chica, haciendo un intento de sonrisa, que estaba segura de que había quedado como una mueca desagradable, pero no podía evitar hacerlo.

—Ven conmigo, te voy a enseñar el comedor— dijo entrando en una gran estancia, al ver que Lizbeth abría mucho los ojos, la pelirroja emitió una pequeña risa—. Así no es lo que se imagina uno cuando le dicen que le enviarán a un mani..., digo, a un centro psiquiátrico.

—No, obviamente no.

Había varias mesas redondas repartidas por la sala y, obviamente, ellas iban a la más concurrida, donde un chico pelirrojo, alarmantemente parecido a su compañera—¿es que todos eran malditos clones perfectos en ese edificio? —, estaba de pie y escenificaba una escena que al parecer hizo reír mucho al resto.

—Ese es mi hermano— aclaró Maddie—, es un poco payaso, pero no se lo tengas en cuenta— cuando llegaron a la mesa, a Lizbeth le iba a dar algo, ¿por qué a nadie le faltaba un ojo, o una pierna, o algo que diese algo de miedo? —. Alex, cállate— dijo cuando este iba a hacer otra imitación—, esta es Lizbeth, ha venido nueva.

Entonces cada uno fue diciendo su nombre, obviamente no se acordó de ninguno tras unos segundos, pero sabía que una de las integrantes de la mesa no había dicho ni una palabra. Tenía el pelo castaño y los ojos del mismo color y revolvía sus cereales y los miraba como si fuesen la cosa más interesante del mundo. Le ofrecieron un asiento y un bol de cereales y, aunque ya había desayunado, no iba a hacerle ascos. Resultó que el chico pelirrojo realmente era gracioso, porque Lizbeth, que pocas veces reía con los chistes, se encontró soltando una carcajada un par de veces, pero la chica del pelo castaño seguía sin hablar.

Escuchó un par de comentarios de un chico que se encontraba al lado del pelirrojo, tenía la piel morena y parecían ser amigos de toda la vida y por un momento pensó que obviamente la habían llevado al lugar equivocado, o sea, ella iba a un manicomio porque le habían diagnosticado trastorno explosivo intermitente, no era bueno para ella estar rodeada de personas normales y esos chicos parecían bastante normales, incluso la chica que no hablaba. Si los hubiese conocido un poco más no les habría importado preguntarles qué clase de trastorno tenían exactamente para estar allí metidos, pero no lo hizo, pero sí preguntó una cosa que llevaba todo el tiempo preguntándose.

—¿Tú hablas? — A lo mejor sonó algo brusco porque hasta el pelirrojo se giró bruscamente, pero la chica siguió sin hablar y no contestó, si no que fue el chico moreno el que contestó por ella.

—No, no lo hace, es muda— contestó el muchacho de manera brusca— perdón por el poco tacto, Maddie— comentó cuando escuchó como la chica pelirroja chasqueaba la lengua.

—¿Sabe hablar la lengua de signos? — la chica levantó la cabeza de los cereales rápidamente y asintió lentamente.

Lizbeth sonrió e hizo unos gestos con la mano terminando para formar la frase:

—_Yo también_

La chica parecía que iba a llorar de la emoción, respiró hondo y sonrió.

—_Yo me llamo Rachel._

II

Lizbeth se estiró, hoy era el día que llevaba un año esperando, el día que cumpliría los dieciséis años. La parte mala era que aún estaba encerrada en un manicomio donde tenía terapia dos veces con Denestor y la comida apestaba tres cuartos del mes, la parte buena era Rachel. La chica muda había terminado siendo su mejor amiga, tal y como le había contado, era la sobrina de Denestor y al no tener ningún otro familiar vivo, decidió mudarse al centro, donde en seguida simpatizó con los pacientes.

Rachel era todo lo que Lizbeth no era, arrojada, abierta, divertida y tenía la mejor sonrisa ladeada que la chica había visto, el problema era que ni siquiera ella podría acordarse de su cumpleaños, más que nada porque ella no había dicho nada. Escuchó como la puerta se abría y se levantó de golpe, provocando que se marease un poco y vio como se asomaba Rachel con su inseparable sonrisa de medio lado. En cuanto la vio creyó adivinar la razón de su llegada, el comedor llevaba toda la semana en obras y Belisario les llevaba el desayuno cada mañana así que a lo mejor, su amiga se había encargado de ese trabajo por un día, pero al ver que cargaba con botes de pintura en vez de con un desayuno empezó a dudar.

Dejó las latas de pintura en la puerta y se sentó en la cama con ella.

—_Buenos días_—formuló la chica con diferentes gestos encadenados—_¿Sabes lo que vamos a hacer hoy?_

—_¿Pintar?_ — aventuró la chica mirando los grandes botes de pintura.

—_Justo_—contestó mientras sonreía_— Bueno, te explico, las obras han acabado y he ido a revisar como había quedado y he mirado la pequeña cúpula, esa que hay en el centro de la sala_— cuando Lizbeth asintió la chica continuó— _, estaba tan fea, muy blanca, así que le he pedido a mi tío que me dejase pintarla y ¡me ha dejado! Aún no han desmontado los andamios, así que podemos hacerlo sin problemas._

Lizbeth se quedó un rato pensando, ir a desayunar o ir a pintar una pequeña cúpula de la que nadie se percataría, pero estaría con Rachel, así que la segunda opción era siempre la mejor. Se vistió y se reunió con su amiga que estaba fuera, cargada con dos botes de pintura y brochas. A la chica nunca le había gustado el silencio porque el único que conocía era el que precedía a la tormenta, como el que sucedía antes de que su madre y su tía empezasen a pelear, pero cuando estaba con Rachel, el silencio era algo agradable, este no hacía falta llenarlo con palabras vanas, se llenaba por si solo con sonrisas y pensamientos.

Cuando llegaron al comedor, la chica morena se sorprendió de verlo tan cambiado, las mesas habían desaparecido y solo había plásticos manchados con chispas de varios colores, además del andamio amarillo que llegaba hasta el techo, donde ellas debían subirse para pintar. Rachel solo llevaba dos botes de pintura: uno era azul oscuro, mientras que el otro era amarillo, sin tener que preguntarle ya sabía lo que había planeado; no había sido solo una, ni dos veces las que se habían escapado durante la noche del manicomio solo para tenderse en una manta y mirar las estrellas, eso hasta que Denestor las pilló en una de sus escapadas nocturnas.

—_Tendremos que subir ¿no?_ — preguntó a Rachel haciendo gestos con la manos, Lizbeth sonrió y asintió, se colocaron los arneses de seguridad y empezaron a subir.

Fue algo fácil, al menos para Rachel. Lizbeth, en cambio, no muy acostumbrada a hacer deporte, le costó un poco más trepar por el andamio y cuando por fin llegó arriba se tumbó en la pequeña superficie de este jadeando, mientras la risa muda de su amiga lo llenaba todo. Cuando se levantó la fulminó con la mirada, ya que ella había llegado rápidamente arriba, ventajas de su cuerpo fibroso y las horas de ejercicio que hacía cada día.

—_Vamos, vaga, que tenemos que pintar_— se burló de ella por gestos Rachel.

—Qué tonta eres— contestó Lizbeth cogiendo una brocha, sumergiéndola en la pintura azul oscuro y dándole un brochazo al techo, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que le llegasen unas gotas a la cara de su amiga, quién cerró los ojos fastidiada.

Y a partir de ahí no hubo ni palabras ni gestos, aunque, tal vez, algunas risas, solo dos chicas pintando el techo, de manera tan despreocupada que, casualmente, las gotas de pintura siempre terminaban en la cara o en la ropa de la otra. La pintura azul se mezclaba con la amarilla dando lugar a un verde que manchó toda la parte de arriba del andamio, y la risa de una de las chicas llamó la atención hasta de Belisario, que pasaba por la puerta por casualidad.

Cuando estuvo terminado ambas bajaron del andamio, aunque parecían extractos del mismo techo, los mismos colores y si uno observaba bien se podía observar una estrella que le había pintado Rachel a Lizbeth en la oreja cuando esta estaba distraída.

En el momento en el que Lizbeth volvió a su habitación, llena de pintura y con dolor en todos y cada uno de los huesos, todo lo que pudo hacer fue sonreír.

III

Lizbeth notó que algo iba mal cuando Denestor la llamó a su consulta, normalmente no la llamaba, y además, esa no era la hora de su consulta. Se obligó a pensar en positivo, a lo mejor le decía que guiase a alguien nuevo por el manicomio, o simplemente para cambiar la hora de su consulta, aunque se habían visto hacía unas horas en el desayuno y él no le había dicho nada. Se deshizo de esos pensamientos rápidamente, y entró en la consulta del psicólogo mostrando una pequeña sonrisa que se apagó cuando vio el rostro sombrío del hombre.

—Lizbeth…— dijo el hombre sin saber cómo continuar.

—Es una mala noticia, ¿verdad? — Interrumpió la chica— Bueno, dígamela rápido, cuanto antes mejor, es como arrancar una tirita— dijo y tras un segundo se dio cuenta de la tontería que acababa de decir, pero ya era mejor no remediarlo.

—Tu madre está en el hospital.

Lizbeth, a quien no le había dado tiempo a sentarse, perdió el equilibrio durante unos segundos, ¿su madre? ¿En el hospital? Eran dos ideas que no le cuadraban juntas en la cabeza, su madre siempre había sido la más fuerte de la casa, cuando ella o alguna de sus primas enfermaban era la que se quedaba a los pies de la cama dando todos los cuidados necesarios. Nunca la había visto enfermar, ni siquiera soltar una mínima tos, ella era la más fuerte y sencillamente no había podido enfermar.

Intentó buscar la mirada de Denestor para que le dijese que era una broma, que era el Día de los Inocentes y que a ella se le había pasado; pero este evitaba su mirada como si de la peste se tratase y, cuando se miraron, Lizbeth hubiera preferido no haberlo hecho

—Hay algo más, Lizbeth, tu tía no ha dado el consentimiento para que puedas salir del centro.

—¿Cómo? — Exclamó la chica dando un zapatazo, nunca había sido muy amiga de su tía, pero nunca se habría imaginado que se hubiese atrevido a no darle autorización para salir del manicomio— ¡Será puta! — rugió mientras tiraba la silla que tenía delante y le daba patadas a la mesa, harta, puso la mesa del revés, pero entonces la vio.

Acababa de entrar, tenía el pelo revuelto y el pijama aún puesto y aún así no habría estado igual de guapa aunque se arreglase, esta se puso delante de ella, evitando que rompiese cualquier otro mobiliario, pero ni eso consiguió pararla porque la empujó al lado y siguió destrozando todo lo que encontraba a su paso, hasta que la intensidad de sus movimientos fue disminuyendo y con ella la fuerza que ponía en ellos, hasta que acabó de rodillas, frente a la silla destrozada, sollozando.

Miró a su alrededor y se sorprendió de ver que no estaba sola, si no que Rachel seguía ahí, justo en el lugar hacia donde ella la había tirado. Escondió el rostro tras su pelo, era verdad que no podía tener amigas normales, era un monstruo, que por un momento de descontrol hubiese podido hacerle algo peor a una de sus pocas amigas. Se negó a mirar a su amiga aunque notaba como esta se acercaba a ella con paso firme, esquivando la silla que estaba destrozada en el suelo; incluso cuando ella le puso la mano sobre el hombro, se negó a mirarla, estaba muy avergonzada.

Además, todo eso no quitaba que su madre estaba en el hospital, seguramente con alguna enfermedad extraña, porque si no lo fuese su madre no habría enfermado. Lo único que quería hacer era salir de ahí, correr al hospital más cercano y abrazar a su madre hasta que se encontrase bien, pero no podía hacerlo, estaba encerrada en el maldito manicomio. Notó como la mano de Rachel la levantaba y se la llevaba por los intricados pasillos del manicomio, decidió dejarse llevar, no sabía donde la iba a llevar su amiga, pero seguro que era mejor que cualquier sitio donde mirase, pues allí donde mirase solo veía destrozos causados por ella.

Cuando el aire frío del exterior le llegó al rostro empezó a preguntarse dónde exactamente estaba yendo, así que levantó la cabeza, y vio como Rachel, aún con el pijama y con las mejillas sonrosadas, la guiaba hacia una pequeña cabaña que había al lado del centro que Lizbeth siempre había imaginado abandonado; pero cuando entró vio que estaba equivocada. Era una estancia acogedora, con estanterías llenas de libros y cojines en el suelo y, en una esquina, un teléfono.

—¿Desde cuándo hay un teléfono aquí? — preguntó Lizbeth en voz alta, podía haberlo hecho por gestos, pero tenía los dedos agarrotados por el frío que hacía fuera.

—_Desde hace unos años, se supone que solo se usa en emergencias, pero esto es una emergencia_— explicó con gestos moviendo los dedos un poco más lento de lo normal_—. Le he quitado a mi tío el papel donde ponía el número del hospital_— dijo y una sonrisa ladeada apareció en su rostro y le pasó una hoja con un número apuntado.

Lizbeth no supo si le había dicho algo más porque casi se abalanzó sobre el teléfono, marcó el número y soltó un suspiro de alivio al escuchar el primer pitido, con el segundo se apoderó de ella el pánico y con el tercero estuvo a punto de colgar, pero antes de que llegase al cuarto una voz habló al otro lado del teléfono.

—Hospital Vera Cruz, ¿dígame? — preguntó la mujer.

—Perdone, ¿podría hablar con la paciente de la habitación 456? — dijo la chica algo insegura.

—¿Marianne Lezel? — Preguntó de nuevo y la muchacha lo confirmó—. Siento decirle que está en medio de una operación, pero según el parte no es nada grave, le dejará algunas secuelas si sale mal, pero no hay riesgo de muerte.

—¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, muchísimas gracias! — exclamó Lizbeth al otro lado del teléfono, casi dando saltos de la emoción.

Cuando colgó vio como su amiga le sonreía desde el otro lado de la habitación y fue corriendo hacia ella y la abrazó riendo, estaba eufórica, y en el momento en el que se separaron un poco y se miraron, Lizbeth hizo algo sin precedentes, se acercó a ella y juntó sus labios con los suyos; contacto que Rachel no rechazó, fundiéndose en una con su amiga.

**FIN**


End file.
